Land Before Time Wiki:Voice Actor/Actress Style Guide
This is a style guide on how to write a good article on a voice actor or actress involved with The Land Before Time franchise. In order to be of top-quality, all voice actor/actress articles should be well-cited, have reasonable amounts of illustrations, and be well-categorized. Order of Sections *'Intro and Infobox' - The intro to the article, also known as the Lead section, go at the top of the page, with the formula for the infobox preceding the intro (it will appear to the right side of the article). The infobox can be found at Template:TLBT voice actor. *'Biography' - In this section, information on the voice actor/actress's early life, middle life and/or later life is given. *'Career' - In this section, many subsections focusing on the career of the person are given, such as, but not limited to: **'Role in ''The Land Before Time' - In this section, information (if it can be found) on how the actor/actress was selected, and/or the opinions of others involved with TLBT, towards the actor/actress, on their roles is given. If the actor/actress has performed more than one voiceover role for The Land Before Time, and if the aforementioned sorts of information can be found regarding these other roles, then the section is to be named '''Roles in The Land Before Time', and information on each of their roles is given in subsections. **'Subsections on other roles' - Different subsections should be provided on roles in other programs where substantially behind-the-scenes information on the voice actor's role is available. These sections should follow the same standards as "Role in The Land Before Time". **'Filmography' - Here, a summary is given in list-form on all of, or the most notable, acting roles the actor/actress has had, be they, along with voice-acting (which must be amongst their filmography, if they've acted for TLBT), live-acting and/or radio performances. *'Reception' - In which there is information given on how critics have received their work. There might also be the following subsection(s): **'Awards/Nominations' - In this section, information on any awards they've won or received nominations for is given. The awards should be written in paragraph format, rather than in bulletin form, as this is generally more visually appealing to readers. *'Trivia' - Any miscellaneous information on the actor/actress which does not merit its own section/subsection in the article, or might not fit/easily-fit into an existing section may be collected in a trivia section, after the filmography section and its subsections, until further notice. *'Quotes' - Where any quotes the actor/actress has said may be collected (NOTE: DO NOT INSERT QUOTES ABOUT THE ACTOR/ACTRESS in this section.) *'References' - Where the footnotes throughout the article are collected, of course. *'External Links' - Where any external links which have not or cannot be used as sources, but are about or significantly mention the actor/actress are listed. To be a Good Article on a voice actor/actress, this section must have at least five external links collected. *'Ending of the article' - Here, after the external links section (but not in a new section) the template on the class of the article is given, unless it is a Featured Article; upon which circumstance the class-template goes at the top of the page. After this, the article must finish with the Voice Actor navigation template, and all of the categories which the article falls into. Sections which are absolutely necessary for a Featured Voice-actor/actress article All of the main sections, with the exception of "Trivia" and "Quotes", are necessary for a voicer article to become a Featured Article. Not always will information fitting into all of the subsections within the sections be attainable, but all those for which there is information should be included.